1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface fastener which is formed from a base fabric not requiring back-coating of thermoplastic resin on its rear face, and is formed from a beautiful base fabric having a stabilized configuration whose surface is not fluffy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-244010, as a surface fastener, there has been well known a surface fastener which adopts the back-coating method of fixing engaging element yarns by coating the entire rear surface of the base fabric with polyester base resin or polyurethane base resin in order to finish a robust surface fastener by weaving the engaging element yarns into the base fabric woven with warp yarns and weft yarns, so that the engaging element yarns are fixed firmly on the base fabric.
Further, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-309805, there has been well known another surface fastener in which the engaging element yarns for forming the engaging element of the surface fastener are woven into the warp backed woven base fabric comprised of front base fabric and rear base fabric, so that the engaging element yarns are implanted such that the engaging elements project from the woven surface and then, a heat melting yarn having a melting point lower than that of such composition yarns as warp yarn, weft yarn, engaging element yarn and connecting yarn is woven between the front base fabric and rear base fabric, while as the composition yarn, nylon 66 fiber is used and as the heat melting yarn, nylon 6 fiber is used, and after weaving, the heat melting yarns are melted by heat so as to fuse the front base fabric together with the rear base fabric.
Because in a surface fastener in which the rear face of its base fabric is coated, the entire rear face of its woven base fabric is coated with such resin as polyester base resin and polyurethane base resin, the entire rear face of the surface fastener hardens so that tactile feeling becomes poor and plasticity of a product is likely to be lost.
Although in the surface fastener in which the front base fabric and the rear base fabric are fused together by heat melting yarns having a low melting point, woven between the front base fabric and the rear base fabric, while engaging element yarn is woven into the base fabric of a warp backed fabric comprised of the front base fabric and the rear base fabric with engaging elements being implanted in the surface of the front base fabric, the root of the engaging element can be fixed to the base fabric firmly, the non-engaging portion such as the selvage portion having no engaging elements, which are formed on the surface of the front base fabric, become fluffy due to other things or the hook-like engaging elements, so that the appearance becomes poor and the engagement function may be lowered.
The present invention has been achieved in consideration of the above-described problems and a prominent object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener comprised of the warp backed fabric comprised of front base fabric and rear base fabric in which an engaging portion and a non-engaging portion exist on the surface of the base fabric, thereby preventing the warp yarns in the non-engaging portion from being fluffy to ensure an excellent appearance and engagement function and securing a high plasticity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener in which the non-engaging portion having no engaging elements, which exist on the surface of the basic fabric, is defined and the non-engaging portion is prevented from being fluffy by means of leno weaving yarn.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener in which the leno weaving yarn is disposed at a position of the warp yarn which can be expected to produce an effect and arranged on both the front base fabric and the rear base fabric or on only the front base fabric in order to exert a function for preventing the surface of the surface fastener from being fluffy effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener in which the non-engaging portion having the fluffiness preventing mechanism for the warp yarn is defined in the base fabric on a side implanted with the loop-like engaging elements thereby exerting an excellent fluffiness preventing function.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener in which material of the leno weaving yarn is specified to prevent the leno weaving yarn itself from being fluffy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener formed of a warp backed fabric comprised of a simple weaving structure and having soft tactile feeling and excellent appearance.